oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Ranged training
Ranged Training When training Ranged, it's highly recommended to always use the best armour you can afford. If using knives, it's suggested to use iron knives as they're the cheapest and hit fairly accurately. It's also recommended to use ranged potions once you get around level 40. Levels 1 - 10 To begin training Ranged, start out by killing chickens in the lumbridge chicken farm. If you are just starting out it may also be advised for you to collect their feathers to sell for more ammo. Recommended gear Start out by wearing a leather cowl, leather body (hardleather if 10 defence or higher), leather vambraces, and leather chaps. Other optional but very useful items include an Amulet of Glory, Obsidian Cape, and a Combat Bracelet. It is recommended you start out with as many iron knives as you can afford as you will be using these for a large part of your Ranged training. Tip: Start off using Rapid firing mode. Levels 10 - 20 Once you've hit level 10 Ranged, move onto the cow pen just south east of the lumbridge chickens. Here you will be dealing with NPC's with slightly higher HP. If you wish you can pick up the cowhide and sell it in the Grand Exchange, banking in lumbridge as needed. Recommended gear If you manage to get 10 Defence, you can switch to hardleather armour, which has slightly better stats. leo din balle är stor Levels 20 - 40 Once level 20 you should move to the Stronghold of Security and go to the minotaurs located on the first floor. From here until level 40 you will be killing these as well as the wolves as you get higher level. Recommended gear You should now be wearing a coif, studded body, and studded chaps in addition to everything previously listed. Note: At level 25 you can switch to Frog-leather armour. Aswell, at level 30 you can equip Snakeskin boots and a snakeskin bandana. It is also '''highly recommended '''to complete Animal Magnetism to get Ava's attractor/accumulator which retreives most ammo while training Ranged. This saves a lot of time and money so you don't have to be picking up your ammo after each kill. Levels 40 - 70 At level 40 Ranged it's highly recommended to go to either Rock crabs north east of Rellekka or Ogres east of Castle wars . Both of these training locations offer great experience and both have their advantages. Some choose to go to rock crabs because of the higher experience, whereas other's would prefer to go to ogres because they're less crowded and easier to afk. *Ogres east of Castle Wars or at King Lathas's training ground. *Flesh crawlers in the Stronghold of Security in Barbarian Village. *Moss giants north-west of Ardougne or in the Varrock Sewer. *Hill giants in the Edgeville Dungeon. *Yaks on Neitiznot. (often crowded) *The range competition at the range guild. *Get Ava's attractor/accumulator. *Green dragons at level 20 or 55+ wilderness.(safespot) *Fire giants after Waterfall Quest. (safespot) *Rock crabs in Rellekka (often crowded) 200xp per kill Recommended gear Once you have achieved level 40 Ranged (and hopefully defence) you can wear green d'hide armour (requires Dragon Slayer for body). Upon completion of Fremennik Trials you can also wear an Archer helm (with 45 Defence). Don't forget to switch to Blue d'hide armour at level 50. Levels 60 - 70 *Ankou in the Stronghold of Security. Also have good drops. * TzHaar in the TzHaar city. **Recommended items: Rune crossbow with Mithril bolts or broad bolts, or Bone crossbow with Bone bolts and dragonhide armour. **There are many safe spots to hide behind. **Be wary of kill stealers (multi-combat area) and arrow robbers. Recommended gear Switch to Red d'hide armour at level 60. Levels 70 - 99 * Use Red chinchompas to kill Skeletons in the ape atoll dungeon. Grey chinchompas may be a cheaper, slightly slower alternative. * TzHaar in the Karamja volcano. * Nightmare Zone with extreme range and absorption potions can be a viable training method for anyone who cannot afford chinchompas. Using a blowpipe and steel darts, experience caps around 85k per hour, with minimal cost. A rune crossbow and broad bolts can be used instead, for a slightly cheaper, but slower, alternative. Recommended gear If chinning at skeletons on ape atoll it's highly recommended you use Ranged Void Armour obtained from pest control. Category:Ranged Category:Ranged Training Slayer Slayer is never a bad idea to train any combat skill because it adds variety to your training. 55 slayer is required for using broad bolts which are as cheap as mithril bolts but have the same bonuses as adamant bolts. Slayer can result in good drops and consistent money making, as well as training more than 1 skill. (ranged and slayer). Another reason training slayer is important for a ranger is because the quest, Animal Magnetism, requires level 18 slayer (this can be bypassed with completion of the quest Wanted! which has no Slayer requirement and grants 5000 experience in Slayer to take you straight to level 20). Animal Magnetism gives a player the ability to purchase and use Ava's Device, which is a great item to use in the cape slot. Slayer can be recommended at any Ranged level. Category:Ranged Category:Ranged Training